The present invention relates to a karaoke apparatus constructed to add a harmony voice to a karaoke singing voice, and more particularly to a karaoke apparatus capable of creating a virtual harmony voice resembling a voice other than that of an actual karaoke singer, for example, a voice of an original singer of the karaoke song.
In the prior art, to cheer up the karaoke singing and to improve the karaoke performance, there is known a karaoke apparatus which adds a harmony voice, for example, third degrees higher than a main melody, to the voice of the karaoke singer, and which reproduces the mixed harmony voice and singing voice. Generally, such a harmonizing function is achieved by shifting a pitch of the singing voice picked up through a microphone to generate a harmony sound in synchronization with a tempo of the singer. However, in the conventional karaoke apparatus, the generated harmony voice has the same tone as that of the karaoke singer's actual voice, so that the singing performance tends to be plain. It is hard to fulfill the desire of the karaoke singer that he or she wants to sing with the original singer of the karaoke song.